a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an irradiation device for deep x-ray lithography which includes a carrier in a first vacuum chamber for an object stand for receiving an article to be irradiated as the object to be held and for positioning means for moving the object stand with respect to a beam.
b) Description of the Related Art
Such irradiation devices are usable for manufacturing technical microsystem components in accordance with a technology (LIGA process, Microelectron. Eng. 4 (1986), 35-56) which has become known under the name LIGA process (Lithography with Synchrotron Radiation, Galvano-shaping Forming Technology with Plastics).
In the deep x-ray lithography step of this process, a resist layer is directly illuminated with synchrotron radiation via an x-ray mask, the x-ray mask and the resist layer applied to a substrate being secured for this purpose to an object stand which is movable relative to the beam of the synchrotron radiation.
Exposure to x-rays under selectable pressure conditions, which are altered with respect to the surroundings, or differing gas atmospheres presents particular requirements as regards the adjustment and the maintenance of the adjusted position of the x-ray mask and resist with respect to the beam of the synchrotron radiation.
In particular, the uncontrolled effect of a deformation of a chamber wall, which surrounds the object stand and within which atmospheric working conditions prevail, must be excluded.